runescapetipsnhintsfandomcom-20200214-history
99 Fishing Guide
99 Fishing Guide Method 1: Fastest way to 99 What you will need -Small Fishing Net -Fishing Rod -Fly Fishing Rod -Bait -Feathers Starting Off The place to start for this skill guide is Dranyor Village. Level 1-5- Shrimp From level 1-5 you should start off by fishing in Dranyor village next to all the willow tree’s. Open the Runescape Mini-Map if you are unable to find this. Bring your Small fishing net along in your inventory, and have your fishing rod along with a few hundred bait in your bank since you will stay at this spot for a while. All you have to do is click on the fishing spot, or right click on the bubbling fishing spots and select the “Net” option. If you are having trouble finding these fishing spots, simply go to the bank, look around the water beside the Willow trees, and you should see the bubbling water or other fishers at these spots. Then it is just a matter of waiting for you to get a full inventory of shrimps and banking those shrimp. Sometimes the fishing spots will move locations, so just be aware of that and switch accordingly. Keep repeating this until you get to level 5 in fishing. It will take 39 Shrimp to get to level 5 in fishing. _________________________________________________________ Level 5-15 Sardine/Herring From level 5-15, you should bank your small fishing net, and withdraw your fishing rod along with 100 bait. Simply go back to the same spot’s in Dranyor where you just came from and fish in those exact same fishing spots. These times though you will need to right click on the fishing spots and select the “Bait” option rather than the “Net” option. From level 5-10, you will only be able to catch Sardines in these fishing spots. Once you get to level 10 fishing, you will also catch Herring in these same spots, so your inventory will get full with about half herring and half sardines rather than only sardines. You must simply fish at these spots until you get to level 15 fishing. It will take 101 Sardines to get to level 15 fishing from level 5. Sardines give less experience than Herring however, so you will need less than 101 bait to get to level 15 depending on how many herring you are able to catch. _________________________________________________________ Level 15-20- Shrimp/Anchovies Well for a final time, you will be withdrawing your small fishing net from the bank, and depositing your fishing rod along with all your bait. You will repeat the exact same steps as you did while catching shrimp from level 1-5, the only difference here is that you will be catching Anchovies as well as the shrimp, and therefore there will be two different fish to bank instead of just the one. It will take 204 Shrimp to get to level 20 fishing from level 15. It will take 51 Anchovies to get to level 20 fishing from level 15. Since you will catch a mixture of both Shrimp and Anchovies at a random rate chosen by Runescape, it is impossible to tell how many of each you will catch, but these are the numbers to get to level 20 fishing alone. Combined, you will be receiving less of both types of fish. _________________________________________________________ Level 20-48 –Trout/SalmonWell it is finally time to leave Dranyor village! You should deposit your small fishing net and withdraw your fly fishing rod along with 1500 feathers just to be on the safe side. Now there are two options as to where you should be going. If you are F2P (Free-to-play), then you should be going to Barbarian Village fishing area. You will see Barbarian Village south of Edgeville, and the fishing spots are to the east of the village along the river. The second option if you are P2P (Pay-to-play) is to go to Shilo Village. You must have completed the quest “Shilo Village” to gain access to this town however, so if you have not done this quest, you should still go to the Barbarian fishing spots. Again, Use your Runescape mini-map if you are unable to find the proper spot. Once here, right click on the fishing spots and select the “Lure” option. Once your inventory is full you should bank at Edgevillage if you are using the Barbarian fishing spots, or at the Shilo Village bank if you are fishing in shilo village. Continue doing this until you are at 48 fishing. It will take 1571 Trout to get to level 48 fishing from level 20. You will need less than 1500 feathers though due to the fact that you will also start catching Salmon once you get to level 30 fishing, and since they give you more experience, you will not need the full 1571 feathers that would be required to get to 48 fishing catching trout only. _________________________________________________________ Level 48-99 –Barbarian FishingFirst Thing I’d like to say here is to bring many feathers if your cooking level is low. To start Barbarian fishing, you need to go see Otto at Otto’s Grotto which is located south-west of the Barbarian Outpost. You must have 48 fishing (Which you should already), and you must also have at least 15 strength and 15 agility. Go to Otto and talk to him about a new way to fish and he will tell you to take a rod from under his bed. Take this rod from underneath his bed and head north of his house and fish at the fishing spots located around the lake. After you catch 1 fish, you will get a message saying that you should go back and talk to Otto. Go back and talk to Otto quickly and then you will be able to start fishing at these spots normally. This is the only method of fishing that differs majorly from the other methods of fishing. You will need different amounts of feathers depending on your cooking level. If your cooking level is 70+, then you will only need 25 feathers. If your fishing level is any lower than this, you should bring as many feathers as possible depending on how much lower your level is. Your inventory should have your Barbarian Rod, Feathers and a Knife in it only. Once you catch a full inventory of fish, you need to use your knife on the fish to begin cutting them. You will gain 5 cooking experience for each fish that you cut. When you cut a fish, you will have a have a chance at receiving Fish offcuts along with either Roe or Caviar. The higher your cooking level, the higher your chances of succeeding at cutting the fish. The fish offcut’s will be used the same way as feathers once you are completely out of feathers. The Roe and Caviar will be replaced with a fish which differs slightly since these are not stackable. So depending on your cooking level, you will have to choose which option you do. At a lower cooking level, I usually cut the fish and then drop any Roe or Caviar that I received since the Feathers take priority over them and keep the fish offcuts to use later on. At a higher cooking level, I simply take 25 feathers and once I have caught 25 fish I cut them all and then begin fishing once again. The Roe and Caviar will take priority over the offcuts while fishing, so once you have used all of your Roe/Caviar then your offcuts will slowly start to be used up. Once your inventory is full of fish again, drop your remaining offcuts and repeat the cutting process. Simply keep repeating these steps as you go. You will have to find your own method depending on your cooking level, so just try a mixture of these two until you find something that works for your level. It will take 259029 Leaping Trout to get from level 48-99. It will take 184992 Leaping Salmon to get to level 99. It will take 161868 Leaping Sturgeon to get to level 99. You will be getting a mixture of all three of these fish, so it will take you somewhere near 180,000 fish to get from level 48-99. This is the fastest experience for fishing in the game, but it is the hardest to keep up, and therefore is not preferred by most people. You also break even or sometimes lose a bit of cash, so people usually prefer to choose Method 2 which is the money making method. I know this is very confusing when first hearing about it, but in you will simply be catching fish with feathers, cutting them using your knife, and then using the new items you received from cutting these fish to use as bait in order to catch other fish. _________________________________________________________ The second method of getting to 99 is to simply continue fishing Trout/Salmon at Barbarian Village or Shilo village. This is only slightly slower, and it will give you a slight profit which is better than nothing. _________________________________________________________